The Administrative Core of the Diabetes Research Center at the University of Washington works with the Center's leadership, committees and staff to oversee the operations of the five biomedical research cores, Pilot and Feasibility Program and Enrichment Program. The Core is responsible for the following functions that are integral to the successful functioning of the Center: (1) Overseeing all financial aspects and all personnel matters; (2) Coordinating and managing the Pilot and Feasibility Program and Enrichment Program; (3) Managing Center related correspondence and communications, including progress reports to NIDDK and required information to the University of Washington; (4) Managing the Center's website; (5) Performing periodic evaluations of ongoing Center activities, functions and services; and (6) Planning future Center activities, including partnering with centers and organizations at the University of Washington as well as others that are in and outside Seattle. By performing these functions, the Administrative Core supports the Center in its primary mission to enhance research, education and training in diabetes, obesity and related disorders at the University of Washington and in the Greater Seattle area.